Lee Kyung Young
Perfil *'Nombre:' 이경영 / Lee Kyung Young *'Profesión:' Actor, Director de cine *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Chungju, provincia de Chungcheong del Norte, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 173 cm. *'Peso:' 64 kg. *'Tipo de sangre:' B *'Signo zodiacal:' Sagitario Dramas *Hyena (SBS, 2020) *Vagabond (SBS, 2019) *Haechi (SBS, 2019) *Room No. 9 (tvN, 2018) *Misty (jTBC, 2018) *Argon (tvN, 2017) *Bride of the Water God (tvN, 2017) *Secret Forest (tvN, 2017) *D-Day (jTBC, 2015) *Cheo Yong (OCN, 2015) Ep.1 *Hidden Identity (tvN, 2015) *Misaeng (tvN, 2014) *Vampire Prosecutor 2 (OCN, 2012) *Dae Wang Sejong (KBS1, 2008) *Yi San (MBC, 2007) *Tears of Diamond (SBS, 2005) *Age of Warriors (KBS1, 2003) *Blue Mist (KBS2, 2001) *The Thief's Daughter (SBS, 2000) *Fireworks (SBS, 2000) *Do you know son? (SBS, 1999) *Who are you sigilrae (SBS, 1999) *Crystal (SBS, 1999) *Love Story (SBS, 1998) *romance (SBS, 1998) *Eun Shil (SBS, 1998) *Snail (SBS, 1996) *Distant Ssongba River (1993) Series * Sense8 (Netflix, 2015-2016) Películas *Black Money (2019) *The Cyclist King (2018) *Gate (2018) *Monstrum (2018) *Along With the Gods: The Last 49 Days (2018) *Snatch-Up (2018) *Steel Rain (2017) *Robber: Bad Men's World (2017) *Battleship Island (2017) *Retrial (2017) *I'm Doing Fine in Middle School (2017) *Real (2017) *The Prison (2016) *Pandora (2016) *The Great Actor (2016) *Inside Men: The Original (2015) *The Joseon Magician (2015) *Memories of the Sword (2015) * Extraterritoriality (2015) * The Long Way Home (2015) * Assassination (2015) * Minority Opinion (2015) * Secret Temptation (2015) * Chronicle of a Blood Merchant (2015) * Fashion King (2014) aparición especial * Whistle Blower (2014) * Tazza: The High Rollers 2 (2014) * The Pirates (2014) *Kundo: Age of the Rampant (2014) *Genome Hazard (2014) *The Law of Pleasures (2014) *Another Promise (2014) *Mr. Perfect (2014) *Hwa Yi: A Monster Boy (2013) *The Terror Live (2013) *A Journey with Korean Masters (2013) *New World (2013) *The Berlin File (2013) *China Blue(2012) *26 Years (2012) *National Security (2012) *A Company Man (2012) *Black Dawn (2012) *The Concubine (2012) *A Millionaire On The Run (2012) *Unbowed (2012) *Mr. Perfect(2011) *Countdown (2011) *Hindsight (2011) *War of the Arrows (2011) *Sunny (2011) *Be My Guest (2011) *A Better Tomorrow (2010) *Paju (2009) *The Divine Weapon (2008) *Someone Behind You (2007) *The Mafia, the Salesman (2007) *Meet Mr. Daddy (2007) *The Windmill Palm Grove (2005) *Family (2002) *Again (2002) *The Beauty in Dream (2002) *First Kiss (1998) *Amazing Men (1998) *A Killing Story (1998) *Maria and the Inn (1997) *Hallelujah (1997) *Baby Sale (1997) *Threesome (1997) *Holiday in Seoul (1997) *Mr. Condom (1997) *Heartache of Poisoned Sex (1997) *Change 1997 (1997) *The Gate of Destiny (1996) *Corset (1996) *Run Away (1995) *A Hot Roof (1995) *Mom Has a Lover (1995) *Terrorist (1995) *Bitter and Sweet (1995) *<Deep Scratch (1994) *A Little Lover (1994) *Rules of the Game (1994) *Out to the World (1994) *Days of Roses (1994) *General Hospital of Love (1993) *A Sketch of a Rainy Day 2 (1993) *That Woman, That Man (1993) *In Your Name When the Morning Comes (1993) *Foolish Lover (1992) *From the Seom River to the Sky (1992) *White Badge (1992) *Dinosaur Teacher (1992) *You Know What? It's a Secret 2 (1991) *An Autumn Journey (1992) *Death Song (1991) *A Pale Rainy Day (1991) *Just Because You are a Woman (1990) *Song of Resurrection (1990) *Young-Shimyi (1990) *Well, It's a Secret (1990) *A Sketch of a Rainy Day (1989) *Kuro Arirang (1989) *Adada (1987) Premios * 2016 PaekSang Arts Awards: Premio al Mejor Actor de Reparto (Minority Opinion) * 2015 4th APAN Star Awards: '''Premio al Mejor Actor de Reparto (Misaeng) * '''1992 Grand Bell Awards: Best Supporting Actor (Death Song) * 1991 Chunsa Film Art Awards: Best Supporting Actor (Death Song) * 1991 Blue Dragon Film Awards: Best Supporting Actor (Death Song) Enlaces *Perfil (nate) *Perfil (naver) *HanCinema Galería Lee Kyung Young001.jpg Lee Kyung Young002.jpg Lee Kyung Young003.jpg Lee Kyung Young004.jpg Lee Kyung Young005.jpg Lee Kyung Young006.jpg Lee Kyung Young007.jpg Lee Kyung Young8.jpg Categoría:KActor Categoría:KDirector